TV/Arrow (2012)/519
WE HAVE TO MOVE RIGHT NOW. -SEE SOMETHING? -YES. THIS IS MAXIMUM FORCE. IT'S VINTAGE. WE CANNOT LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO THIS. I'M MORE WORRIED ABOUT SOMETHING HAPPENING TO ME! DINAH: WILL YOU TWO FOCUS? GAME SOUND EFFECTS, MUSIC PLAYING INCOMING! DINAH: IS EVERYBODY OK? IT WAS VINTAGE. GAME SOUND EFFECTS, MUSIC PLAYING LOOKS LIKE WE FOUND OUR GUY. CHASE ESCAPED THE ARCADE BY USING A SECRET TUNNEL THAT LED TO PORT NEWARK. HOMELAND SECURITY'S PLACED HIM ON A NO-FLY LIST. NO. HE'S NOT GONNA LEAVE THE COUNTRY. HE ISN'T DONE YET. HOW DO YOU KNOW? -CALL IT A HUNCH. -A HUNCH? MAYOR QUEEN, THIS CITY DESERVES BETTER THAN A HUNCH. ON DOOR EXCUSE THE INTERRUPTION. I CAN'T HOLD THEM OFF ANY LONGER. REPORTER: MAYOR QUEEN, IS ADRIAN CHASE GOING TO STRIKE AGAIN? AHEM. ALL RIGHT. I CAN TAKE A FEW QUESTIONS. -YES? -YOU WORKED SIDE BY SIDE WITH ADRIAN CHASE FOR MONTHS. HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT YOU HAD A SERIAL KILLER IN YOUR ADMINISTRATION? WELL, MR. CHASE'S SECRET LIFE CAME AS A SURPRISE TO US ALL. I CAN SAY THAT WE ARE CURRENTLY FOLLOWING UP SOME VERY PROMISING LEADS. ARE YOU SAYING YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HE IS? NO. I'M SAYING THAT THE DETAILS OF AN ONGOING INVESTIGATION ARE CONFIDENTIAL. YES? MAN: I SPENT THE AFTERNOON SPEAKING WITH GAY EKED'S FATHER. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO HIM AND THE FAMILIES OF ALL OF PROMETHEUS' VICTIMS? WELL, I WOULD SAY TO THEM WHAT I AM SAYING TO YOU. WE ARE DOING EVERYTHING THAT WE POSSIBLY CAN TO BRING MR. CHASE TO JUSTICE. DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING FOR US OTHER THAN CANNED PLATITUDES? BETTER QUESTION IS DO WE HAVE ANYTHING? MANHUNTS AREN'T EXACTLY IN HELIX'S WHEELHOUSE, FELICITY. HEY, YOU HELPED ME UNMASK CHASE. NOW I NEED YOUR HELP TRYING TO FIND THE BASTARD. FROM WHAT YOU'VE TOLD ME, THEY'VE GOT HOMELAND SECURITY, THE FBI, AND ARGUS WORKING ON THIS. YEAH, AND LAST NIGHT, CHASE PLAYED THEM LIKE MAXIMUM FORCE. -I USED TO LOVE THAT GAME. -I KNOW. I DID, TOO. APPARENTLY, IT'S SEEN BETTER DAYS. -HMM? -POINT BEING, I WAS EXPECTING YOU AND HELIX TO COME UP WITH A FRESH PERSPECTIVE, YOU KNOW, MAYBE PULL OUT SOME NEW TRICKS, SOMETHING CHASE ISN'T GONNA ANTICIPATE. WELL, IT WOULD HELP NOT HAVING TO WASTE TIME REINVENTING THE WHEEL. YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT INTEL THEY'RE WORKING WITH? GETTING INTO HOMELAND SECURITY AND THE FBI IS EASY. THEIR CYBER SEC IS A BAD JOKE, BUT BREAKING INTO ARGUS' NETWORK? ALLOW ME. THE INTEL OF CHASE BEING IN NEW JERSEY CAME FROM AN ARGUS DRONE. -OK. SO? -SO THE INFORMATION WAS THEN SENT TO AN UNSECURED PHONE. SEEMS LIKE A BIG-TIME BREACH IN OPERATIONAL SECURITY. -WAIT. -WAIT WHAT? WHAT IF CHASE HAS A BUDDY INSIDE ARGUS, SOMEONE WHO TIPPED HIM OFF, WHO PINGED THE UNSECURED CELL PHONE? TYPING YEAH. CRASHING DING -MR. MAYOR. -HI. COULD YOU GIVE US SOME SPACE? CHASE PROBABLY KNEW AGENT PIERCE WAS PART OF OUR OPERATION IN JERSEY. THIS COULD BE PAYBACK. OK, LYLA. WHAT KILLED HIM? CAUSE OF DEATH LOOKS LIKE BLUNT FORCE TRAUMA. FELICITY, CURTIS, WE HAVE A CAMERA. ROGER, ROGER. WE HAVE CLEARANCE, CLARENCE. WHAT IS OUR VECTOR, VICTOR? GUYS, FOCUS, PLEASE. THAT'S EVIDENCE. ARGUS EVIDENCE. ALL RIGHT. I GOT THE VIDEOS. STREAMING BACK TO YOUR PHONE NOW. -HERE WE GO. -ARE YOU GUYS SEEING THIS? WELL, WE'RE SEEING IT, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE A META. AN INVISIBLE META? FELICITY: OR PSYCHOKINESIS, THOUGH SOME PREFER TELEKINESIS. I--I DON'T THINK SO. CHECK OUT WHAT THE ELEVATOR'S DOING. FELICITY: YEAH, GUYS. CURTIS IS RIGHT. ACCORDING TO THE ELEVATOR ACTIVITY LOGS, THE CAR ACCELERATED UPWARDS AT--OH, MY GOD--9 GS, AND THEN IT JUST DROPPED INTO A FREEFALL FOR 40 STORIES. -DEATH BY ELEVATOR. -THIS DOESN'T FEEL LIKE CHASE. FELICITY: NO. AT FIRST, I THOUGHT MAYBE CHASE WAS TRYING TO TIE UP LOOSE ENDS, BUT I COULDN'T FIND ANY CONNECTIONS BETWEEN THEM. HE HAD HIS ARGUS SECURITY KEY STILL ON HIM. WHY ENTER THE ELEVATOR IF NOT TO TAKE IT? MAYBE TO CONFIRM THE KILL. GUYS, HOW DO WE MANIPULATE AN ELEVATOR LIKE THAT? REMOTELY. EVERYTHING'S COMPUTER-CONTROLLED. ALL RIGHT. HOWEVER THIS HAPPENED, LET'S JUST FIND WHOEVER DID IT. CH ALL RIGHT. HOWEVER THAT SCUM BAG. OH. INSTEAD OF WORKING SHOULDER TO SHOULDER WITH HIM? HUH? SIGHS SORRY. IT'S JUST... THINGS MAY NOT HAVE WORKED OUT BETWEEN GAY AND ME, BUT SHE WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR THE KIDS. SHE LOVED THEM, AND THEY LOVED HER, AND NOW SHE'S GONE. SIGHS SNIFFLES PLEASE FIND HIM. GAY DIDN'T DESERVE DYING LIKE THAT, AND NO OTHER FAMILY DESERVES THIS PAIN. WE WILL FIND HIM, AND HE'LL KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF JUSTICE. THANK YOU. HOW MANY OTHER VICTIMS' RELATIVES DO WE HAVE TODAY? HE WAS THE LAST. GOD, I DON'T THINK I COULD HANDLE ANOTHER. THESE PEOPLE ARE GRIEVING, RENE. I'M NOT SAYING THEY'RE NOT ENTITLED TO THEIR GRIEF, HOSS. I'M SAYING HEARING ABOUT IT ALL DAY LONG IS A REAL BUZZ KILL. YOU KNOW, I'D HAVE THOUGHT SOMEONE IN YOUR SITUATION WOULD HAVE BEEN A LITTLE MORE, UH, SYMPATHETIC. MY SITUATION? YEAH. CURTIS MIGHT HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR WIFE AND YOUR DAUGHTER. CURTIS TALKS TOO MUCH. I DON'T DISAGREE... BUT WHILE HE WAS TALKING, HE ALSO MENTIONED THAT HE OFFERED TO SET YOU UP WITH A LAWYER TO HELP GET YOUR DAUGHTER BACK, AND THAT WAS OVER TWO MONTHS AGO. I'M JUST NOT READY, HOSS. FELICITY: A POLYMORPHOUS WORM CONCEALED BY A KERNEL ROOTKIT. YOU TRYING TO TALK TO DIRTY TO ME, OR-- I SAW THE CODE, ALENA. I KNOW YOUR WORK. YOU HACKED THAT ELEVATOR. -YOU KILLED THAT ARGUS AGENT! -JUST SLOW DOWN. -YES OR NO? -KIND OF. -KIND OF? -I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM, I SWEAR. I'D NEVER KNOCKED ANYONE OUT WITH AN ELEVATOR BEFORE, AND APPARENTLY, THERE'S A LEARNING CURVE. -ALENA. -I NEED YOU TO HEAR ME OUT FOR ONE SECOND. -YOU MURDERED SOMEONE. -ACCIDENTALLY AND FOR A GOOD CAUSE. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M HEARING THIS. CAYDEN JAMES. HE'S THE MOST SKILLED HACKER THE WORLD HAS EVER KNOWN. IF HE WAS, I WOULD HAVE HEARD OF HIM. NO, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BECAUSE HE'S JUST THAT GOOD. HE'S A GHOST. HE'S ALSO THE PERSON THAT FORMED HELIX. -WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO-- -8 MONTHS AGO, HE WAS SCOOPED UP BY ARGUS. NOT ARRESTED, NOT CHARGED, JUST TAKEN, AND NOW HE'S BEING HELD WITHOUT CAUSE, BEING TORTURED, WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE, AND I HAD TO TAKE THIS OFF THAT ARGUS AGENT SO WE CAN FREE HIM. ALENA, YOU KILLED SOMEONE. BEFORE YOU GET TOO JUDGMENTAL, KNOW THAT YOU'RE GONNA HELP ME FREE CAYDEN FROM WHEREVER ARGUS IS HOLDING HIM. -WHY WOULD I DO THAT? -BECAUSE BEFORE HE WAS TAKEN, CAYDEN WAS WORKING ON A BIOMETRIC TRACKER THAT COULD RECOGNIZE A HEARTBEAT, POWERFUL ENOUGH TO SCAN ANYWHERE IN THE WORLD. ANYWHERE ADRIAN CHASE IS. LYLA: WE HAVE A PROBLEM. JOHN: WHAT IS THAT? THE PROBLEM. AFTER DAMIEN DARHK TOOK MY SECURITY IMPLANT LAST YEAR, I INSTITUTED NEW PROTOCOLS TO PREVENT ANY SENSITIVE ARGUS INFORMATION OR LOCATION FROM BEING ACCESSED BY A SINGLE PERSON. ACCESS NOW REQUIRES TWO OF THESE SECURITY KEYS. BUT AGENT PIERCE'S KEY WASN'T TAKEN. YOU FOUND IT ON HIM. I FOUND A VERY SOPHISTICATED COPY. -SMART. -EXTREMELY. I ALMOST DIDN'T CATCH IT. IF THOSE KEYS HAVE BEEN COMPROMISED, THEN THEY HAVE TO BE REPROGRAMMED. THE WHOLE POINT OF HAVING THE KEYS IS FOR THEM TO BE UNHACKABLE. REPROGRAMMING TAKES ABOUT 24 HOURS. OLIVER: LYLA, CLEARLY ARGUS SECURITY IS UNDER ATTACK, BUT THIS DOESN'T FEEL LIKE CHASE, AND QUITE FRANKLY, THAT IS WHERE WE HAVE TO KEEP OUR FOCUS. AND I SYMPATHIZE, BUT I'VE GOT ALMOST ALL PERSONNEL WITH KEYS IN LOCKDOWN AT ARGUS. -ALMOST? -AGENT DITKOFF IS 20 MILES OUT NEAR PORT TALBERT. I WAS HOPING YOUR TEAM COULD ESCORT HER BACK TO ARGUS. OLIVER, I KNOW YOU WANT TO GET CHASE. SO DO I, BUT ARGUS HAS ALWAYS HAD OUR BACKS. YES, THEY HAVE. LET'S CALL CURTIS AND DINAH. PLEASE LET FELICITY KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING. COPY THAT. JUST LET ME TALK TO MY FRIENDS AT ARGUS. MAYBE WE CAN NEGOTIATE FOR CAYDEN'S RELEASE. SORRY. IT'S JUST FUNNY, YOU KNOW? NEGOTIATE WITH ARGUS. SERIOUSLY, I REALLY THINK THEY WILL. JUST HOLD OFF ON TAKING THE SECOND KEY. ARGUS WON'T EVEN ADMIT THEY HAVE CAYDEN. BESIDES, THE PLAN'S ALREADY IN MOTION. WHAT DID YOU DO? DON'T WORRY. I HIRED PROFESSIONALS THIS TIME. -PROFESSIONALS? -ONE CASUALTY WAS ENOUGH FOR THIS GIRL'S CONSCIENCE. LIKE MERCENARIES? YOU REALLY CAN BUY ANYTHING ON THE INTERNET. WELL, ARE YOUR INTERNET THUGS HEADED TO PORT TALBERT? BECAUSE THEY'RE ABOUT TO HAVE SOME COMPANY. CURTIS: OVER TERRIFIC HERE-- OR MR. WATCH-- OR WATCH TERRIFIC-- ANYWAY, IT WILL COME TO ME. WE'RE ON OUR WAY. RIGHT. 700 FEET AHEAD, 3 BOGEYS, PLEASE HURRY. SQUEAL OLIVER: DINAH AND I ARE A FEW BLOCKS AWAY. SQUEAL CRY DS DO WE HAVE?AL] HOW ELSE ARE WE GONNA BRING ADRIAN CHASE TO JUSTICE UNLESS ARGUS LETS GO OF CAYDEN JAMES. -NOT A CHANCE. -WELL, THEN MY ONLY CHOICE IS TO HELP HELIX. JOHN: YOUR ONLY CHOICE? FELICITY, I THOUGHT WE WERE ON THE SAME SIDE. NO, JOHN. I'M ON THE SIDE THAT'S GONNA PUT CHASE AWAY SO THAT HE CAN'T HURT ANYONE EVER AGAIN. OLIVER: HEY, FELICITY. LET HER GO, MAN. NOW'S NOT THE TIME. YOU WANTED TO SEE ME, HOSS? YEAH. F-FIRST, CLOSE THE DOOR. SECOND, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME "HOSS"? -DON'T. -RIGHT. YEAH. OH, JUST SIT DOWN. ARE YOU FIRING ME? OH, RENE, THERE WAS A TIME WHEN I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO HEAR YOU ASK ME THAT, BUT, NO, I AM NOT FIRING YOU. I WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT...ZOE. YEAH, YOUR DAUGHTER. YEAH. I KNOW HER NAME, HOSS. I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABUT HER. WELL, THAT'S TOO BAD BECAUSE YOU HAPPEN TO BE WORKING FOR A GUY WHO WOULD GIVE ANYTHING TO BE WITH HIS DAUGHTER AGAIN. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, MAN? AN EXPLANATION. I LOOKED INTO YOUR CASE, AND YOU HAVE FULL VISITATION RIGHTS AS LONG AS YOU'RE ACCOMPANIED BY A COURT-APPOINTED GUARDIAN, AND THERE'S NO RECORD OF YOU EVER VISITING. PLEASE. JUST LEAVE THIS ALONE, MAN. I THINK WE BOTH KNOW I'M NOT GONNA, SO WHY DON'T WE JUST SKIP TO THE PART WHERE YOU TELL ME WHY YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR DAUGHTER? OK. WHEN CURTIS TOLD ME ABOUT HIS LAWYER FRIEND, I GOT EXCITED, OK? YEAH, YEAH. ALL RIGHT, AND THEN WHAT HAPPENED? I REMEMBERED WHY THEY TOOK ZOE AWAY FROM ME IN THE FIRST PLACE. YEAH, SURE. I--I COULD VISIT HER WITH A COURT-APPOINTED GUARDIAN LIKE YOU SAID. WANT TO KNOW WHY THAT IS? BECAUSE I'M BAD NEWS. YEAH, YOU'RE AN ACQUIRED TASTE FOR SURE-- I HURT HER! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU HURT HER? I...I WAS REHEATING SOME SOUP FOR HER. IT WAS JUST ABOUT ALL I COULD MAKE HER... AND IT WAS ON THE STOVE, AND I PASS OUT DRUNK. POOR ZOE, SHE'S TRYING TO GRAB IT AND PULLS IT DOWN, AND IT BURNS HER HAND REAL BAD... AND IT WAS HER CRYING THAT WOKE ME UP. ZOE DESERVES BETTER THAN ME. END OF STORY. RENE. RENE, COME BACK--WHA-- SLAMS SIGHS LYLA: MEET PRISONER 38085, AKA CAYDEN JAMES. WHAT ARE YOU HOLDING HIM ON? HE'S A PERSON OF INTEREST. SO NO CRIME. I'M GUESSING NO TRIAL EITHER. DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SAY TO ME, JOHNNY? NOT RIGHT NOW, LYLA. OLIVER: THERE'S SOMETHING WE'RE NOT CONSIDERING. WHAT IF FELICITY IS RIGHT? SHE MIGHT BE RIGHT. WE GIVE JAMES A TERMINAL, WE MAKE HIM FIND CHASE, AND THEN WE HAND HIM BACK TO HELIX. I KNOW YOU WANT CHASE OFF THE BOARD, OLIVER, BUT CAYDEN JAMES IS AS DANGEROUS AS A LOOSE NUKE. I CAN'T PUT HIM BACK IN PLAY. HELIX HAS COMPROMISED YOUR SECURITY, AND NOW THEY HAVE HIRED MERCENARIES THAT ARE GONNA GO AFTER ARGUS TO GET JAMES OUT. WHICH MEANS WE GO AFTER THEM FIRST. CURTIS HAS INTEL AS TO WHERE THEIR BASE OF OPERATIONS IS. AND WE'D BE GOING IN COMPLETELY BLIND. WE HAVE A GREATER CHANCE OF SUCCESS IF WE LET HELIX COME TO US. WAIT, LYLA. YOU WANT TO SET A TRAP FOR HELIX AND USE JAMES AS THE BAIT? I DON'T THINK I NEED TO TELL EITHER OF YOU HOW DANGEROUS HELIX IS. THIS IS OUR CHANCE TO TAKE THEM DOWN. THIS IS HAPPENING WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP. I'LL LET YOU BOYS WRAP YOUR HEAD AROUND THAT. WE HAVE TO GET FELICITY OUT OF HELIX. WE CAN'T LET HER GET INVOLVED IN THIS. YOU MEAN ANY MORE INVOLVED. WE KNEW SHE WAS INTO SOMETHING, WE KNEW IT WAS BAD. WE JUST LET HER GET IN DEEPER. OLIVER, GRIEF CAN MAKE PEOPLE DO CRAZY THINGS. NO ONE KNOWS THAT BETTER THAN YOU AND ME, BUT I'M NOT THE ONE SHE WAS GONNA MARRY. WHAT'S YOUR POINT? MY POINT IS... OLIVER, LOOK, MAYBE WE SHOULD HAVE TALKED HER OUT OF HELIX, MAYBE NOT, I DON'T KNOW, BUT THE POINT IS WE'RE HERE NOW, AND YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE SHE WILL LISTEN TO. I'M NOT...SURE HOW MUCH CREDIBILITY I HAVE WITH HER. YOU BOTH WANT TO CATCH CHASE, RIGHT? YOU HAVE THAT IN COMMON, WHICH TELLS ME YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN PULL HER BACK FROM THE BRINK. OH! -HI. -HEY. NICE OF YOU TO USE THE FRONT DOOR FOR ONCE. MAY I COME IN, PLEASE? UH, ACTUALLY, I WAS JUST LEAVING. I CAN SEE THAT. SURE. LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE NOT SITTING BEHIND A KEYBOARD FOR THIS ONE. -CAN YOU BLAME ME? -NO. I--MORE THAN PROBABLY ANYONE ELSE-- UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE WILLING TO DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO STOP CHASE. THEN LET ME DO IT. LET ME JUST TELL YOU HOW I'M SEEING THINGS. YOU'RE WILLING TO DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO STOP CHASE BECAUSE I WAS WILLING TO DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO SAVE THIS CITY, AND THAT CREATED HIM. OK. SO IT'S IRONIC. THAT'S WHAT IT IS. IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE. YOU SEE, WE--WE CAN THINK OF ANOTHER WAY TO FIND HIM, AND THEN WE CAN FIND ANOTHER WAY TO STOP HIM. OK. HOW? THE SCPD TIP LINE? NO. THAT'S NOT GONNA WORK THIS TIME, OLIVER. WE BOTH KNOW THAT. LOOK. THIS IS OUR ONLY CHANCE. AND THIS IS ME ASKING YOU... DON'T DO THIS. FOR THE PAST 4 YEARS, I HAVE WATCHED YOU DO WHATEVER YOU HAD TO, WHATEVER IT TOOK TO STOP THE PEOPLE THREATENING THIS CITY. HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE AND NOT ASK ME TO DO THE SAME THING? BECAUSE OVER THE PAST 4 YEARS, YOU, MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE, HAS SEEN THE TOLL THAT IT HAS TAKEN ON ME. -AND I TOLD YOU-- -AND I UNDER--I UNDERSTAND. I AGREE THAT I SHOULD NOT SHELTER YOU FROM MAKING HARD DECISIONS, BUT YOU WANT TO TALK IRONY? FINE. YOU ARE WILLING TO SELL YOUR SOUL TO DESTROY A THREAT THAT I CREATED... AND... -I-- -ONE OF THE REASONS I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU IS BECAUSE YOU WERE ALWAYS WILLING TO DO WHAT WAS RIGHT, NO MATTER WHAT THE COST, EVEN IF IT'S UNBEARABLY HARD. IT'S WHAT MAKES YOU YOU. SO HOW CAN I BE ANY DIFFERENT? YOU'VE SACRIFICED YOUR SOUL FOR THE TEAM AND FOR THE CITY AND FOR ME. YOU DON'T... HAVE TO CARRY THAT BURDEN ANY LONGER. LET ME DO IT. FELICITY, I... I CAN'T. THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO STOP ME. It's obvious they were meant for each other Always side by side But never together Forever trapped in the friend zone Until finally they got together at Taco Bell Check it out I'm talking about the taco and burrito! Double the seasoned beef, fresh lettuce and tomato, shredded cheese and crunchy chips The New Loaded Taco Burrito, just a $1.49. Only at Taco Bell. Go, go! [ Rock music playing ] Have fun with your replaced windows. Run away! [ Grunts ] Leave him! Leave him! [ Music continues ] Brick and mortar, what?! [ Music continues ] WE'RE NOT EXPECTING HELIX FOR ANOTHER 7 MINUTES, SO WOULD YOU LIKE TO USE THAT TIME TO TELL ME WHAT I'VE DONE THAT'S GOT YOU SO PISSED OFF? SIGHS LYLA, I'M NOT PISSED OFF. I AM CONCERNED. WHAT DID FELICITY MEAN WHEN SHE MADE THAT CRACK ABOUT YOU CROSSING A LINE? I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO FATHOM THE AMOUNT OF CRAP THAT HELIX HAS PUT INTO FELICITY'S HEAD, JOHNNY. BUT, LYLA, HOLDING CAYDEN JAMES WITHOUT DUE PROCESS, THAT'S NOT A BUNCH OF CRAP. CAYDEN JAMES IS 20 TIMES MORE DANGEROUS THAN SNOWDEN. WE CAUGHT HIM TRYING TO HACK AN ARGUS TRANSPONDER. IF HE GOT IN, EVERY NOC AGENT WE HAVE COULD BE AT RISK. THAT SOUNDS A WHOLE LOT LIKE AMANDA WALLER. WALLER'S DECISIONS SEEM A LOT LESS WRONG FROM THIS SIDE OF THE DESK, JOHNNY. YOU CAN'T JUDGE ME FOR THAT. I'M NOT JUDGING. I'M JUST WORRIED. FELICITY SMOAK IS ONE OF THE BEST PEOPLE I'VE EVER KNOWN, AND SHE'S GONE OVER TO THE DARK SIDE. I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN TO MY WIFE. ALENA: I'VE DONE A LOT OF ILLEGAL THINGS, BUT NONE OF THEM HAVE REQUIRED HEAVY WEAPONRY OR ANY WEAPONRY. YOU KNOW, I FOUND THE TRANSITION BETWEEN HACKER TO VIGILANTE TO BE SURPRISINGLY STRAIGHTFORWARD. YOU'RE GONNA DO GREAT. BESIDES, YOU HAVE ENOUGH FIREPOWER HERE TO INVADE RUSSIA. WELL, HOPEFULLY, WE WON'T HAVE TO. THINK WE MIGHT. THEY KNOW WE'RE COMING. I'M NOT WORRIED. IN CASE YOU NEED THEM. NO. I MEAN, EVEN IF WE DO, I'M NOT USING THAT. ARGUS WILL HAVE GUNS. I THOUGHT YOU SAID NO ONE WAS GONNA GET HURT. IF WE DO THIS RIGHT, NO ONE WILL. WAIT FOR MY SIGNAL. OPENS, QUENTIN WHISPERS INDISTINCTLY RENE: WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT, HOSS? I WAS GONNA CALL IT A NIGHT. DADDY! SWEETHEART. I TOLD YOU. HEY. YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE AROUND HERE THAT DOESN'T LISTEN TO ORDERS. WHO'S HE? UH, THAT'S, UM, QUENTIN, QUENTIN LANCE, DADDY'S FRIEND, BUT I CALL HIM HOSS. HE ARRANGED THIS LITTLE VISIT. THANK YOU, HOSS. -I MISSED YOU. -OH, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH. OH, I MISSED YOU MORE. DANG, GIRL. YOU'RE GETTING SO BIG. LOOK AT YOU. I-- PRETTY SOON, YOU'RE GONNA BE DRIVING POPS TO THE GAMES. ISN'T THAT RIGHT? TELL YOUR DADDY WHAT YOU'RE DOING AT SCHOOL NOW, ZOE. I MADE THE HOCKEY TEAM! WHAT?! NO WAY. WHAT POSITION YOU PLAYING? -GOALIE. -THAT'S MY GIRL. JUST LIKE YOUR POPS. AW. THAT'S SO GOOD. I'M PROUD OF YOU. CAN WE GO HOME NOW? I'M SORRY, SWEETHEART, BUT NOT TODAY. WHY? SWEETHEART, THE LAST TIME YOU WERE WITH ME, YOU GOT HURT, BABY. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. WHEN CAN I GO HOME TO DADDY? I DON'T KNOW, SWEETHEART. SOON, PEANUT. THERE'S A LAWYER FRIEND DADDY'S FRIEND KNOWS, AND DADDY'S DECIDED HE'S GONNA TALK TO HIM AND YOU'RE GONNA COME HOME WITH ME. I PROMISE. OK? I PROMISE. THOUGHT YOU WERE STANDING POST WITH LYLA. SEEMED LIKE A GOOD IDEA TO PUT SOME SPACE BETWEEN US. FELICITY ISN'T THE ONLY LADY WHO THINKS THE ENDS JUSTIFIES THE MEANS. WHEN LYLA AND FELICITY SMOAK ARE WILLING TO CROSS THE LINE-- MAKES YOU WONDER IF THERE EVEN IS ONE, RIGHT? LYLA ON COMMS: WE GOT INCOMING. TANGOS IN THE FIELD. COPY THAT. WHAT'S THAT? THINK OF IT AS A WEAPONIZED TABLET PRELOADED WITH ADDRESS RESOLUTION PROTOCOL SPOOFING. THE ARGUS SITE IS PROTECTED BY MICROCHIPPED GUN TURRETS. RIGHT. THIS WILL SHUT THEM DOWN? HOO. YOU SURE YOU'RE READY FOR THIS? LET'S DO THIS. BOGEYS ON SITE. WANT US TO INTERCEPT? NEGATIVE. DRAW THEM IN CLOSER. MAN: 15 SECONDS OUT. SAFETIES OFF. DETECTOR BEEPING IDENTIFICATION, PLEASE. IT'S NOT THEM. LYLA, SITREP. THE VAN CHECKED OUT. IT WASN'T HELIX. WE HAVE A PROBLEM. WAIT. THIS ISN'T ARGUS. NO, IT IS, JUST NOT THE SITE ARGUS EXPECTED US TO HIT. OLIVER: WHAT PROBLEM? HELIX IS ABOUT TO EXTRACT CAYDEN JAMES. HOW? THEY'RE NOT HERE. NEITHER IS CAYDEN JAMES. AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US? I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS NECESSARY. WHERE IS HE? AT AN OFF-BOOKS BLACK SITE 12 MILES AWAY. WHERE IS HE? Something big is happening at Olive Garden. New Giant Stuffed Pastas starting at $12.99. Big-as-your-plate Giant Three-Meat Manicotti. Generous-and-then-some Giant Seafood Manicotti. And all the garden fresh salad and breadsticks you want. Pastas so big you could share them, but so delicious, you won't want to. Giant Stuffed Pastas, starting at just $12.99. For a limited time at Olive Garden. WHATEVER ARGUS IS KEEPING IN THERE THEY WANT TO KEEP SECURE. OR WHOEVER. TWO AIR-GAPPED UNHACKABLE KEYS. IT'S BEAUTIFUL TECH, REALLY. FREE CAYDEN JAMES NOW, ADMIRE ARGUS TECH LATER. RIGHT. -ONE... -TWO... THREE. ALENA: CAYDEN? CAYDEN? HEY. IT'S OK. THIS IS A RESCUE. WE GOT TO MOVE. TEAM ARROW WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE. I DOUBT THAT VERY MUCH. THEY HAVE NO CLUE WE'RE HERE. GUNFIRE MAN: WE'VE GOT INCOMING. DO NOT SAY "I TOLD YOU SO." MEET US OUT BACK IN 5. WHERE ARE WE GOING? WE'RE GONNA GO SAY HI TO YOUR FRIENDS. CRY GRUNTING HYAH! UNH! DON'T GRAB A WOMAN UNLESS YOU HAVE PERMISSION, DUMBASS. FREEZE! I'VE GOT FELICITY'S FRIEND. I HAVE A NAME, YOU KNOW? TURN AROUND, PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD. -DO IT! -OK. TURNING. GUNFIRE YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT ELSE THEY CAN DO? GUNSHOT NEXT ONE GOES IN HIS HEAD. THEN IT WILL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME. GO! GET OUT OF THE WAY! YOU KNOW I CAN'T DO THAT. I WAS REALLY HOPING YOU WOULDN'T! OLIVER, DON'T MOVE. THAT IS A 30-KILOWATT SPECTRAL BEAM LASER. IT WILL CUT YOU TO THE BONE. CURTIS WILL LET YOU OUT. I'M SORRY. I AM. I'M REALLY HOPING THAT YOU'RE GONNA UNDERSTAND AFTER WE GET CHASE. DON'T COUNT ON IT. ¶ ¶I'ma wade, I'ma wave through the waters¶ ¶Tell the tide, "Don't move"¶ ¶Freedom! Freedom! I can't move¶ ¶Freedom, cut me loose!¶ ¶Freedom! Freedom! Where are you?¶ ¶Cause I need freedom too!¶ ¶Freedom! Freedom! Freedom! Freedom!¶ ¶What you want from me?¶ ¶Is it truth you seek? Oh father can you hear meee...ooow?¶ Hey! You'll want to sit down for this... Because you can get a large, two-topping Pizza Hut pizza For $7.99 delivered. Which you can reorder using the Hut Seat. OK. That thing is ridiculous. Simply reorder on your phone with just a few clicks. It's the easiest way to order. No One Out Pizzas The Hut Hurry into Lowe'sFRONT OT IN ORDER TO TAKE DOWN CHASE. TILL THAT HAPPENS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO HER. IN THE MEANTIME, WE DRINK TO HER SPEEDY SUCCESS. I MEAN-- IN THE MEANTIME, I THINK WE GO HOME. WHY? THERE'S MORE GLASSES IN THE BUNK-- OH, YOU WANT TO DRINK BY YOUR-- OK. YEAH. RIGHT. THAT MAKE--YEAH. THANK YOU BOTH VERY MUCH FOR TONIGHT. ON DOOR HEY. YEP. YOU'RE WORKING LATE. WELL, I THOUGHT I'D STICK AROUND FOR MY THANK-YOU. YOU HAD THAT COMING FOR SURE ALONG WITH AN APOLOGY. THERE I WAS THINKING YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT AN APOLOGY WAS. I GUESS YOU CAN TEACH A DOG SOME NEW TRICKS, EVEN WILD ONES. I, UH--I SPOKE TO CURTIS' LAWYER FRIEND. I PUT THINGS IN MOTION. GOOD FOR YOU. YOU KNOW, THAT ZOE, SHE'S A HELL OF A LITTLE GIRL, AND...YOU KNOW, SHE DESERVES HER DAD. YOU KNOW, FATHER TO FATHER, I GOT TO TELL YOU HER DAD DESERVES TO BE WITH HER. THANK YOU. THAT'S WHAT I WAS WAITING FOR. ALL RIGHT. HOW ABOUT A CELEBRATORY CLUB SODA? I'M BUYING. OH. WAIT. HOLD ON A SECOND, HOSS. HOW ABOUT SOMETHING STRONGER? IF YOU KEEP CALLING ME HOSS, I'LL SHOW YOU SOMETHING STRONGER. FELICITY: HELLO? ALENA: HEY, FELICITY. HEY. WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OK? WE'RE SAFE. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR HELP, BUT HERE'S THE THING. YOUR CONNECTION TO THE GREEN ARROW AND HIS TEAM, IT'S A LIABILITY. YEAH. WELL, ONCE WE GET CHASE, HE'LL SEE ALL THE GOOD HELIX CAN DO. I'M SORRY, BUT WE JUST CAN'T RISK IT, ESPECIALLY NOT WITH CAYDEN BACK IN THE FOLD AND ARGUS LOOKING FOR HIM. I LOVED GETTING TO WORK WITH YOU. MEETING YOUR HEROES, IT TURNS OUT IT'S NOT SO BAD AFTER ALL, BUT WE LEFT SOMETHING FOR YOU. LOOK DOWN. UP A LITTLE BIT. LITTLE BIT TO THE RIGHT. OH. THIS? WHAT IS IT? SOME ON-THE-FLY CODING FROM MR. JAMES. TOLD YOU HE WAS THE BEST THERE EVER WAS. TAKE CARE, FELICITY. YEAH. YOU, TOO. JOHNNY. WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS. I DON'T THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA, LYLA. I COULD SAY SOMETHING I MIGHT REGRET. JOHN. WHEN YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE TAKING OVER FOR WALLER, YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T BECOME HER. I TOLD YOU IT'S MORE COMPLICATED WHEN YOU'RE SITTING ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE-- WHAT THE HELL IS MORE COMPLICATED? YOU'RE HOLDING SOMEONE WITH NO LAWYER, NO TRIAL, NO JUSTICE. AND THE WORLD IS SAFER FOR IT. IT COULD BE SAFER... BUT IT'S NOT BETTER. THE WOMAN I LOVE COULD NEVER DO THIS. LYLA, THIS JOB HAS CHANGED YOU. MAYBE, BUT MAYBE THE WORLD'S CHANGED. IT'S GOTTEN EVEN WORSE, JOHNNY. IT'S GOTTEN WORSE AND UGLIER, AND WE DO WHAT WE CAN TO PROTECT THE PEOPLE WE LOVE. I AM NOT ASHAMED OF WHAT I DID... OF WHAT I'M STILL GOING TO DO. WE'VE BEEN DOWN THIS ROAD BEFORE, HAVEN'T WE? WE KNOW WHERE THIS FIGHT TAKES US. SO LET'S STOP IT... MOVE FORWARD. I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN. BEEPING -IS THAT IT? -YEP. JAMES' MAGIC TRACKER TO FIND CHASE? BIOMETRIC TRACKER, YES. NOBODY FROM ARGUS WAS SERIOUSLY INJURED IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING. HELIX FROZE ME OUT. -IT'S OVER. -SORRY. THOUGHT YOU WERE NEVER GOING TO LIE TO ME AGAIN. I'M NOT LYING. I'M SORRY. I KNOW THAT THEY GAVE YOU A SENSE OF BELONGING THAT I HAVEN'T-- NO. YOU DIDN'T BACK MY PLAY. I--I WAS WORRIED. YOU DON'T TRUST ME. AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, ALL OF THE TIMES THAT I SUPPORTED YOU, EVEN WHEN I DIDN'T AGREE, YOU COULDN'T DO THE SAME FOR ME. MMM... WHAT'S THAT? BEEPING TRACKER'S HOMING IN ON CHASE'S LOCATION. WHERE IS HE? CHASE--HE'S HERE. BEEP BEEP BEEP